The present invention relates to an electronic cash register wherein transaction data is stored in the electronic cash register in the clerk by clerk fashion.
An administration system has been developed which determines a reward for a clerk by taking into account a predetermined share percentage and the amount of money registered by the clerk. In the conventional system, the transaction data is stored in a memory at a memory section assigned to each of the clerks. However, the share calculation must be manually conducted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which automatically calculates a clerk's share.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel control system in an electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, transaction data is stored in a main memory in the electronic cash register in the clerk by clerk fashion. A clerk's share percentage is preset for each clerk and stored in a percentage memory. When the electronic cash register is placed in a read mode, the transaction data stored in a memory section assigned to a specific clerk is read out for administration purposes. At a same time the share percentage of the specific clerk is read out from the percentage memory to calculate the clerk's share. The thus obtained clerk's share is printed out onto a read slip, thereby facilitating the administration operation.